


A Gift Horse

by ToBeorNotto_Ohforgetit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Keith (Voltron), I have no clue why this was made, Slavery, Slight Klance - Freeform, Voltron badly needs a Red Paladin, and ending up a slave, basically an au of Keith being raised as Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeorNotto_Ohforgetit/pseuds/ToBeorNotto_Ohforgetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paladins of Voltron are the universe's only hope, and they are ready to fight against the Galra. The only problem is, they're one short.</p><p>After stumbling their way through freeing a planet however, they might just find the solution to their problem in the form of a 'gift of gratitude'. No one is happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Galra Keith au where Keith grows up as a Galra, is enslaved for his heritage, and passed off to the paladins as a gift for freeing a planet. 
> 
> I have literally no idea why this was written, or why I spent two plus weeks on it. Enjoy I guess? 
> 
> Warnings for: Slavery, referenced abuse, referenced sexual abuse, and minor violence. (If anyone would like me to tag something else, please let me know and I will do so.)

It’s frustrating, constantly feeling as if they’re on the defensive.

Between running from Zarkon, fending off Haggar’s monsters, and not being able to form Voltron, their nerves were wearing thin.

From the very start of everything, from rescuing Shiro, to finding the blue lion after stealing a rover and out gunning the Garrison, to rescuing the Red Lion from Sendak’s clutches (without its pilot mind you), to hoping that the Black Lion would unlock with all lions present, even if all pilots were not (somehow, someway, it did. Lance still thinks they just took pity of them, but whatever, what works works), to having to beat back Sendak without Voltron- it felt like the universe they were trying so hard to save was just flat out against them.

They had often asked Allura- was she _sure_ they had really been chosen? That it had really been _fate_ that brought them all here? Because if that was the case- then where was the Red Paladin? Why would fate leave them one short?

Allura always tried to stay optimistic, saying that they were bound to find the Red Paladin, that of course they were the true paladins, no others _could_ pilot the lions. But the uncertainty still hung in the void between her words.

So they’re all a bit frustrated. Frustrated with running from Arus so soon, frustrated for having to pass up so many planets in need, frustrated that they couldn’t ever seem to get ahead or get a break.

So when they finally, _finally_ come across a bit of luck on the planet Xienia, and manage to free the people of Zarkon’s influence, it’s a breath of fresh air. A reminder of why they were fighting to begin with.

The battle wasn’t _particularly_ gruelling. The Galra’s presence was mild and restricted to certain outposts. Xienia was used as a trading post, not a resource or war base, so the Galra’s influence over the people was limited. It had taken several days, but with patience and creativity they’d managed to free the area of Galran control, despite being unable to form Voltron.

The Xienians, a bipedal species with blue and yellow skin, small horns and two sets of glowing purple eyes, were beautiful and fascinating. At least to Lance.

They had insisted on throwing their saviors a feast. Allura and Shiro had denied the need, but the formal people had insisted.

So there they were, in their paladin uniforms, being honored by an entire species. Lance took the opportunity to flirt as he pleased. Hey, heroes have more luck with the ladies (and maybe even the guys), right?

(Eh… kind of.

It seemed more like they were indulging him, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.)

He gets distracted from his quest however when one of the leaders stands up and calls the festivities to a halt to address them and the crowd.

“Brave paladins, brave princess,” the creature began, holding up his cup in a toast. “We owe you our lives, our livelihood, and our freedom. We can never begin to thank you enough. We have little of interest to offer you, but this feast. But if you allow it, we would like to provide one last gesture of gratitude.”

Allura inclined her head, and if Lance didn’t know any better he’d call her smile sweet and her posture regal. But after the past month or so, he knew that wasn’t the case. Instead, she looked uncertain and a bit strained.

Most likely she wasn’t fond of the idea of receiving ‘gifts’ for their help.

(Lance disagreed, but to each their own.)

“We desire nothing but your people’s freedom, Rasniar,” Allura said. “But if you and your people wish to make a gesture, then please, do not let us stop you.”

The man bowed. “Thank you, Princess Allura of Altea. Despite what you say however, I do believe that I can think of one other thing you may desire.” He straightened, and motioned to the crowd behind him, voice booming, “Perhaps a chance for retribution on the monsters that slaughtered your people.”

Lance felt something in his blood turn cold, and watched in frozen shock as a small figure was pulled forward in the crowd, led by a long rope.

He stood next to Hunk, staring, as a small Galran stumbled into view.

And there was no mistaking it- the creature _was_ Galra.

Glowing yellow eyes, purple fur, and large ears that stuck up on top of his head. The Galran appeared to be male, despite the long hair that was tied at the back of his neck.

He was dressed in little more than rags, and there was a collar around his neck, slim and metal, to which the rope was attached.

The boy Galra however seemed small. Lance’s stomach turned at the thought that perhaps the creature was only a child by the species’ standpoint. But that answer didn’t seem to fit right however, the face looked too mature, the expression too knowing… something about this was very _very_ wrong.

The entire crowd seemed to go silent, and Hunk and Lance moved almost indiscriminately closer to Shiro and Allura. Pidge kept her position near Coran, eyes flicking between the leader and the new… development quickly.

The same thing was on everyone’s mind: How and why did the Xienians have a Galran prisoner?

The only sounds that filled the area were the Galran’s snarls and gnashed teeth. The creature was pulling against his restraints (which Lance only now noticed extended to his wrists and his ankles as well), eyes wild, like a cornered animal.

Finally, Allura spoke, voice only wavering slightly. “Rasniar, what is the meaning of this?”

“We offer to you our property-”Lance’s breath hitched at that, “a Galran. Animalistic, and unbroken. A representation of the vile species.”

Property. They were talking about the boy as _property_ \- Lance had a good idea what that meant, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Allura’s voice was hard as she replied, “I’ve certainly never seen a Galran soldier that small. How did you find him?”

The leader chuckled. “You’ve most likely never seen a _Galran_ this small at all, your majesty. They do after all guard their young ferociously. But we did not pick this one up in battle, if that is what you allude to. He was sold to us some years ago.”

Sold- and suddenly all the ice in Lance’s veins was replaced with _fire_.

Property?

_Sold?!_

The Galran was a _slave_ , not a war prisoner. And suddenly, Lance found himself thinking back to the other odd species that seemed to be mixed in with the Xienian population. At first he hadn’t thought anything of it- assuming they were simply cohabitants. But now he understood- they were most likely slaves.

Of all the planets to free, and they free the one that believes some people don’t _deserve_ freedom.

The fact that it was a Galran in front of him, the species they were technically fighting so hard against, was the furthest thing from Lance’s mind.

His blood was running hot, and he had to bite his own tongue, hands curling into fists, to keep himself from lashing out.

How _dare_ they?

All of the paladins shifted uncomfortably.

Hunk also looked as if he wanted to protest, but was biting down on his lip, _hard_.

Shiro turned to Allura, leaning down just slightly to whisper, “Princess, I don’t like this,” just loud enough for their table to hear. She ignored him however.

“I see,” Allura said, addressing the Xienian leader, lips pursed. “And what purpose would I have for a Galra on my ship?”

The Galran boy was glaring at her, snarls quieted somewhat, but his struggles still insistent. Lance had to wonder what was going through his head at that very moment.

Rasniar shrugged. “For whatever pleases you, I suppose, your majesty. Free labor for your ship, the satisfaction of an enemy rotting in a cell, target practice or an outlet for aggression if it so suits you.” The creature laughed, gesturing to several citizens standing not far from him. “Ma’kaser and Katichay, claim that he can be quite an interesting bedmate if you are inclined to take him as such.”

There were snickers from the crowd, and Lance watched with a stomach of lead as the Galran shrunk back a bit at that, ears pressing flat to his head in fear.

How could Lance have been so happy to have these people’s praise only a few moments ago? How could he have thrived off the flirting, and the success, and the vibrancy, when those very people turned around and laughed at the degradation of another? Galra or not.

Even Shiro’s expression warped at that, to one of unrestrained disgust.

Lance felt like he was going to be sick as he kept his eyes trained on the Galran.

Allura’s expression however gave nothing away, as she slowly moved away from the group, despite the paladins’ silent protests, and down the stairs, towards Rasniar and the Galran.

“You said he was small for a Galra. Why is that?” she questioned as she circled the boy slowly.

“We’re unsure,” Rasniar replied. “It could be that he’s simply a runt. Set to never grow to his full potential. The more likely explanation however is that he’s some kind of mutt. That would explain how he came into someone else’s possession to begin with. As I mentioned, Galra are typically protective of their young. No one would dare take a kit unless he was willingly given.”

Lance was shaking. He couldn’t- he couldn’t stand there and keep listening to this man talk about the Galran like he was some- _thing_. He couldn’t watch as Allura indulged them.

He’d had enough.

“Allura, you can’t be serious!” he said, stepping forward and raising his voice above the crowd. “You can’t really be considering-”

“Quiet Paladin,” Allura snapped, turning her glare to him. And for once Lance found himself legitimately intimidated by her. He couldn’t remember the last time Allura had expressed any sort of genuine anger at him. Certainly not outside the heat of battle. “Learn when to hold your tongue,” she said, tone seething, so completely the iron clad ruler that they almost never saw of her, that it left Lance reeling.

What were they doing? How could they even be _considering_ this?

To own another person…? No, that was just wrong. It didn’t matter what species they were.

Why weren’t they stopping this?

Had his assumptions about Allura been wrong all along? Was she really the sort of person who would endorse slavery? Out of a grudge, no less

“I apologize, Rasniar, my paladins are young, and can still sometimes speak without thinking” Allura said, turning to the leader. “Why, may I ask, have you decided to offer such a… gift?”

“You have refused riches and gold, and have only asked for the barest of information. This is the only other reward we could think to offer,” Rasniar replied, jerking on the Garlan’s leash again, causing the boy to let out a loud snarl as he stumbled forward. “A chance for revenge against the species that has taken so much from you and everyone. A chance to take back, even if in the smallest of ways.”

“I see,” Allura murmured again, her eyes trained on the Galran. “And you are sure this is a… _safe_ exchange?”

“Absolutely,” the leader nodded. “The Galra certainly aren’t looking to get him back, and the collar around his throat acts as a control system. If he gets too rebellious or out of hand, you simply use this,” the creature’s hand pressed into a device on his forearm, and suddenly a howl of pain was heard from the Galran as he clutched his neck and fell into the dirt, trying to curl in on himself, “and you can get easy results.”

Lance was very near throwing up as he watched in horror.

A shock collar. They had fitted him with a shock collar.

Like a fucking _dog_.

“Besides, your highness,” Rasniar said, turning to the Galran, “the creature is all bark and no bite. I guarantee.”

All four paladins stood at the top of the podium, looking on with disgust and shock. Allura couldn’t really be considering this, right? She couldn’t be.

But Coran was simply standing there, arms clutched tightly behind his back and his expression uncharacteristically stern. And Allura was not backing down.

Lance was staggered.

They couldn’t really be so angry at the Galra that they’d take it out on some innocent civilian… could they?

Lance no longer knew.

“Then we accept,” Allura says, bowing to the leader slightly. “Your gift is well received.”

The Galran snarled at that, and jerked away from the princess, ears flattening again.

The people cheered, and Rasniar bowed back.

The paladins remained silent.

 

It wasn’t until they were back on the ship, and Coran was leading the Galran _slave_ down to one of the few cells in the castle, that Lance spoke up.

“What the fuck, Allura?” Lance all but shouted at her as they entered the control room. “I can’t believe after all this time, after all those speeches of freedom you’d just-”

Lance broke off with a disgusted snarl.

“Lance,” Allura began firmly, “I understand you are upset, but you need to trust that I would not do something such as this without a reason-”

“Bullshit!” Pidge broke in, whirling around and pointing a finger at Allura. Lance noticed with surprise that her eyes almost looked to be watering. “There’s no reason, no excuse! You- you’re just like them! It doesn’t matter _what_ he is, you have no right to-”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro called, putting a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. He turned to Allura, lips drawn tight. “Princess, I believe we’d all have an easier time understanding your decision if you could please explain it to us.”

Allura nodded slowly. “Alright.”

She took a slow, steadying breath, then met their gazes head on. “I have no interest in a slave. Even a Galran one,” Allura said. “Slavery was never Altea’s way. We abhorred the act, condemned it. But- my father taught me that there are times when diplomacy has to outweigh one’s values.” She met their gaze, imploring them. “If we had continued to refuse their gifts it would have been seen as a rejection of hospitality,” Allura explained. “And refusing a gift such as a slave- it is often considered highly disrespectful. Especially to a people such as the Xienians.”

Lance’s brow furrowed, but before he could voice his concern, Allura held up her hand to stop him.

“I believed that it was in _everyone’s_ best interest that we played along for the time. Because we accepted the gift, our relationship with the Xienians has been solidified. And now, because of that decision, we have the chance to set someone free.” Allura’s gaze turned sad. “Think, for one moment, what rejecting the Xienians’ gift would have meant for _him_. How could we, in good consciousness, leave him to a lifetime of indentured servitude? ”

Lance’s expression slacked at that.

“So,” he started quietly, “you _don’t_ want to keep him as a slave? Even though he’s one of the Galra?”

“Of course not,” Allura replied, clearly tired. “No one deserves that life, and certainly not an innocent. His species hardly matters. Hopefully if we take time to understand him a bit better we can help, and find somewhere where he’ll be safe.”

They all nodded, a huge weight suddenly feeling as if it’d been lifted from their shoulders.

 

That night, Allura chose to go down to the cells and speak with the Galran. Coran had apparently given him a new set of clothes, some food and water, and had removed most of the restraints.

However, he had admitted to leaving the collar on the boy, and shackeling one of his wrists to the wall. The tether had quite a bit of slack, allowing him some mobility, but it would make sudden attacks difficult.

Allura wasn’t happy with that per say, but she understood the restraints’ purposes.

The blue barrier closed behind her as she walked into the cell their new ‘guest’ had been given.

The Galran boy looked far cleaner than he had just hours before; most likely Coran had offered him the opportunity to wash. His fur was no longer as dirty or matted as it had been, and his clothes were now white, much like those who spent time in the healing pods.

“Hello,” Allura said, coming to stand a few feet from him. She had the control device for the collar on her arm, but chose to keep it hidden under her sleeve. She would only use it if absolutely necessary. But she didn’t anticipate that it would be. As it stood, it seemed unlikely that the boy would attack her, for fear of retribution. And so long as she stayed out of range of his restraints then there should be no danger.

The Galran just glared up at her, yellow eyes gleaming in the dark.

“Coran mentioned that a scan found you with several lingering injuries, though none of them severe,” she began, trying her best to reassure him. “We could treat them if you’d like?”

The boy just bared his fangs at her, growling as his ears laid flat.

She considered him carefully.

“Can you… can you speak?” she asked, inclining her head.

Come to think of it, she hadn’t heard the creature talk as of yet, simply snarl or growl. Even Coran had mentioned that during the entire process of setting him up in a cell, the Galran had not spoken.

It was possible that the boy was born mute, or had his tongue cut out, or that he was simply conditioned to not speak until he forgot how altogether. The possibilities left her feeling uncomfortable and a bit nauseated.

He didn’t say anything for a long moment.

Allura tried again. “If you can’t, then we can-”

“I can talk,” the boy cut her off this time, his voice barely above a hiss. It sounded rough, either from disuse or screaming, and Allura didn’t really want to think about which it may be.

“Oh,” she said, and clasped her hands behind her back. “Then you wouldn’t mind answering my questions then.”

“Like what?” the boy sneered.

“Like whether or not you’d prefer treatment for your lingering injuries,” Allura reminded him gently.

The Galran seemed thrown by that, eyes widening. He simply stared at her for a long moment, then-

“No,” he said, looking away from her. “They’ll heal soon enough. Besides, there’s not much point.”

Allura chose to ignore the latter half of his statement, understanding his trepidation.

Instead, she asked in all seriousness, “Do you know who I am?”

The boy snorted, looking away. “No.”

Allura frowned slightly. She wasn’t sure what the Galra people were told of Zarkon’s history, how his reign had started.

“I know _what_ you are though,” he continued after a moment.

Allura’s brows rose at that. “Oh?” she asked.

“You’re an Altean,” he said, motioning under his own eye, were Allura’s marks sat. “And most likely a high ranking noble of some kind, given that you walk around in a floating castle.”

“Yes,” Allura said, back straightening. “I am Princess Allura of Altea.”

The Galran cocked a brow. “Princess? Princess of what exactly?”

Allura felt her cheeks burn a bit at that. But she had expected the sour attitude however, so she tried to keep her anger and frustration pushed down.

“Indeed,” she said coolly. “Your people destroyed my own.”

“And now you get to destroy some Galran reject in retribution,” the boy replied, voice harsh and matter of fact as he turned his gaze back to her. The glow form his eyes was almost unnerving. “Though I’m not sure you come out ahead in this deal.”

“I have no interest in destroying you,” Allura said quietly.

She had expected that to soothe him, but instead the boy bristled, his glare turning challenging.

“Then what will you do with me?” he growled.

Allura was almost taken aback for a moment, before she recalled the words of the leader of Xienia.

He had suggested torture, isolation, labor, or worse.

The boy had to be worried that she planned on using him for just that.

“I have no interest in harming you in the least,” Allura corrected herself. “You are not responsible for the sins of a dictator.”

The Galran’s defenses seemed to lower slightly at that, confusion replacing hostility.

“Do you have a name?” Allura asked, taking a slight step forward, seeing an opening for a more genial conversation.

The boy frowned. “Why?”

Allura blinked in surprise at that. “Why what?”

“Why are you asking?” he probed. “No one’s really given a shit what my name is before, why should you?”

“I’d like to have something to call you by,” she says carefully.

He snorted. “Just do what everyone else does and call me by whatever you want.”

“I’d like to call you by your name,” Allura insisted gently.

The Galran studied her for a long moment, brows scrunched in confusion and thought.

Allura wondered for a moment if he even had a name, or remembered it.

“Keith,” he said finally, sinking back into the wall a bit. “My name is Keith.”

“Keith,” she repeated, smiling slightly. “A good name, but not what I would have expected of a Galran.”

“That’s because it’s _not_ Galran,” Keith replied through grit teeth.

Allura paused. Rasniar had mentioned that Keith was most likely of mixed species. But he hadn’t mentioned what or how prominent that other bloodline might be.

“Now you can either use that remote to activate this collar and _make_ me do something,” Keith said, moving back on the bed slightly, “or you can leave me alone.”

Allura shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the remote, but then again, she doubted the Galran had expected anything else.

“I’m not interested in possessing you, Keith,” Allura tried.

Keith gave a bitter laugh. “Look around you, your highness,” he said bitterly. “You already do.”

When Allura could not get any more from him, she walked away, genuinely unsettled.

 

Shiro volunteered to visit him next (besides Coran who routinely came by the check on Keith and give him his meals). They still didn’t know a lot about their new ‘guest,’ besides the facts that he was at least part Galra, had been a slave previously, and was apparently called Keith. Everything else was up in the air. What he could tell them about Zarkon, about the Galra, or about himself in general could be valuable.

So Shiro volunteered to try and gather the information.

It seemed doubtful that the younger paladins would be able to pull off an interrogation, especially not one that required a bit more subtlety. Allura had already tried her hand, but as ‘Keith’s’ technically new ‘owner’ he didn’t seem to be inclined to trust her enough to talk freely.

And Coran-well

So Shiro ‘volunteers’, and the next afternoon he makes his way down to Keith’s cell.

Allura had given him the collar’s remote if he felt the need to use it, but he had no intention of touching it. He had faced the Galra before. He doubted he’d need a cheap obedience trick to face down a small boy.

Glowing Galra eyes peered back at him as he entered the cell, and bared teeth flashed. Shiro would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit uncomfortable being this close to one of the Galra, even one that, he presumed, was innocent.

“Hello,” Shiro said as the force field closed behind him. He didn’t bother keeping himself out of the Galran’s reach. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think?” the boy sneered.

“I have a few guesses,” Shiro admitted. “I’ve been a prisoner myself before. But I can’t say I’ve been in this exact position. I image there must be a lot going on in your head.”

“Yeah,” he said, a snarl pulling at his lips, “like when all of you are gonna cut the bullshit and stop toying with me?”

Shiro frowned. “Toying with you? How so?”

The boy, Keith, scoffed. “How do you think? You and your little gang come by to reassure me about how you only want to help. But we all know that’s not true. I’m your new property. And I’m not going to be caught off guard when you stop playing ‘nice’ with your new _pet_.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry you feel that way,” he said. “I don’t know what to say to convince you that we’re on your side. It’s understandable given what you’ve undoubtedly been through that you’re suspicious. I can only think time will help us earn your trust.”

The boy turned away from him with a noise of disgust.

“You’re name is Keith, correct?” Shiro asked, still a bit surprised at the human sounding name.

The boy paused, then nodded slowly.

“Well Keith, I’m Shiro,” he said politely, holding out his bionic hand.

Keith just stared down at the hand, expression blank.

When he finally looked up, he said, “You’re the black paladin.”

Shiro was taken a bit off guard and lowered his proffered hand. “Yes.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Are you sleeping with the princess of something?”

Shiro’s eyes widened, and he choked slightly. “I- what? _No!_ No, of course not!” He frowned, regaining his composure. “Why would you even think that?”

Keith watched him carefully, yellow eyes burning bright, and unnerving. “What am I supposed to call you then?” he asked, ignoring Shiro’s question.

Shiro was still a bit thrown. “Shiro is fine. I’m not a fan of titles.”

Keith sighed, looking away again. “Right.”

Shiro took a steadying breath. He felt like he’d been knocked off balance from the moment he’d walked in there. He should have known that the young Galran would be expecting orders and cruelty, but he wasn’t used to being on the other side of this. He didn’t know how to _reassure_ a _Galran_ prisoner. (Especially not when he was technically complicate in their capivity.)

“I was hoping I could ask you some questions,” Shiro said, sitting down on the chair provided on the far side of the cell. “We’d like to help you as best we can, but we need to know some things about you first in order to do so.”

He wondered if he should have skipped asking, and perhaps not alerted the Galran that he was being interrogated. But he got the impression that that would have backfired. Keith was smart enough and suspicious enough to smell false intentions a mile away. And the last thing Shiro wanted was for the boy to shut down on him.

Keith glanced back up at him, but didn’t say anything.

Shiro took that as a cue to continue.

“Can you tell me how long you were with the Xienians, Keith?” Shiro asked gently.

Keith seemed to genuinely consider his question for a moment.

“I don’t know,” he finally replied. “Time sort of blurs together. I think… two, maybe three years?”

Shiro nodded. “So who technically did you… um…,” he trailed off, uncomfortable with finishing his thought.

“Who did I belong to?” Keith asked, voice bitter and hard. “Kyiazick. The man who lead me out and handed me over to Rasniar. He was some upper class twit that loaned me out a lot to his friends. It was a common practice in Xienia. What’s yours is your neighbors, and vice versa.”

“But they were under the Galra’s thumb,” Shiro said, allowing some genuine confusion to leak through, “how did they allow one of their own to be kept by the very people they were controlling?”

Keith shrugged. “The Xienians were not slaves of the emprie, as many are. Simply regimented by them. They were allowed to keep most of their possessions. My being Galran meant nothing to them. If I was a slave, then I must be deserving of my status. That was enough for them to leave it be.”

Shiro leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees. “Who sold you to the Xienians then?” he prodded. “The Galra?”

Keith shook his head. “No, some traders that stopped on the planet. Before that, I had been bounced around from place to place for a couple of years. Mostly pirates and the like.”

Well… that was unexpected. Shiro supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised that space pirates existed, but he had figured their reign would be diminished given Zarkon’s empire.

Perhaps they operated with his consent?

“Pirates, huh?” Shiro raised a brow. “Why pirates?”

Keith’s eyes turned down. “They showed up in my colony one day, when I was young, and demanded payment.” He shrugged. “It’s common, when a colony has little to offer, to take some fresh meat. I was one of the ones my people offered up.”

“Why you?” Shiro asked gently, trying to be tactful.

“I’m a half-breed.” Keith said, practically speaking into his knees. “The Galra are a proud people, and don’t appreciate tainted blood. I was considered… expendable.”

Shiro felt his heart ache for Keith and the child he had once been. But he doubted the boy wanted his pity.

“You certainly look Galran,” he said instead.

Keith shook his head. “To you, I suppose so. But Galra know they’re own. It’s obvious when you know what to look for. Even if the height wasn’t a dead giveaway, the scent certainly is.”

Shiro frowned. “I suppose that begs the question then,” he began, “if you aren’t full Galra… then what else are you?”

Keith looked up at him, fangs chewing slightly on his bottom lip, ears twitching. He seemed to be scrutinizing Shiro and weighing his options.

Shiro couldn’t deny that he was intrigued.

Then, slowly, but surely, the Galran boy’s features began to shift.

Shiro stumbled back in surpriseand knocking over the chair as purple slowly melted away, leaving pale skin, the yellow eyes dimmed until only violet irises were left, and ears shrunk and moved to fit to the side of his head.

He looked…

“Human,” Keith said slowly, teeth now blunt.

Shiro stared, frozen, at the now human Galran in front of him.

The second the confession was out of his mouth however, Shiro felt his instincts kick in, and he lunged forward with a snarl, wrapping his hand around Keith’s neck and pinning him to the bed.

“How did you do that?” Shiro demanded, hovering over the boy.

It was disarming to see human eyes staring back at him where Galra yellow had been. Keith almost seemed to be of Asian descent with his slight coloring and the shape of his eyes.

Shiro felt himself shaking from how unnerving it was.

He had known, somewhere, in the back of his head, in a place he did not like to go, that some Galra could use magic. Could shape shift to trick their prey.

In that moment, Shiro’s instincts were screaming at him, telling him that this was another deception.

“What is this?” Shiro hissed, tightening his hold when he did not receive a response.

The Galran’s-human’s?- chest heaved beneath him, his eyes wide and surprised, as he gripped Shiro’s metal hand, not trying to pry it off, but simply bringing the hand up reflexively. When Shiro’s grip tightened, he let his hand fall back and simply stared up at Shiro.

“My human form,” he said, voice strangled. “I can switch between the two. I’ve had the ability since I was young.”

“And you didn’t think to mention that?” Shiro asked, his own pulse pounding in his ears and drowning out any reason or logic.

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong_ , everything in his body was screaming it.

“What good would it have done?” Keith asked softly, voice defeated as his features slowly reverted back to their Galran state: purple fur, yellow eyes, and high ears. It made Shiro’s skin crawl. “It doesn’t change anything. My heritage is what condemned me, remember?”

“How do I know this isn’t a trick of some kind?” Shiro demanded, seething. “A bit convenient that the new paladins of Voltron just so happen to be human, and you are too, isn’t it?”

“Trick?” Keith asked. “How would this be a trick?”

The blood that was rushing through him suddenly seemed less deafening at that question, forcing him to reason out why he was so quick to suspicion.

“Your kind can do magic,” Shiro still accused harshly. “How do I know you can’t?”

Keith stared at him for a moment, blankly, then let out a quiet, bitter, laugh.

“Trust me, paladin,” he said wryly, “I’m no druid. As if the Xienians would have kept me in simple chains if I had an ounce of magic in my veins.”

Shiro growled slightly, leaning down further in some primal intimidation tactic.

He was trying to rationalize his fear, the instincts screaming danger at him, but it was difficult. There were a million thoughts going through his head at once.

At his display of prowess, Keith went entirely slack, turning his head to bare his neck to Shiro.

 _That_ got his attention.

Shiro felt his instincts rear back a bit at that, a confusing swirl of- ‘vulnerable’ and ‘threat’ going through him.

Keith’s posture didn’t at all scream ‘threat,’ despite the purple skin and yellow eyes. His throat was bared, his eyes screwed shut as if in pain, his breathing was uneven, and he seemed to be…shaking?

Something was… off.

There was a tense moment of silence as Shiro stared down at Keith.

The alien’s breath hitched before he said, “If you’re going somewhere with this, then don’t toy with me.” It sounded as if he intended to words to be harsh, blunt. But instead they sounded shaky and afraid. “Just get it over with.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed at that. “Get what over with?”

Keith grit his teeth. “This,” he said, sounding strained. “If you want a reason to feel justified, then take it. But don’t fuck with me if you plan on fucking me.”

Shiro jumped away from Keith as if he’d been burned at the words, stumbling to his feet.

He stared at the Galran in horror as Keith sat up slowly, his hand coming up to his neck as he watched Shiro carefully.

He had been- Keith had thought-

Shiro felt as if he was going to be sick.

He had been so preoccupied with the possible danger that he hadn’t once thought about what it might look like to a former victim of sexual assault.

He felt dirty, rotten, as if some part of his flesh had decayed beneath his skin the second he had touched Keith.

Even as a misunderstanding there was no excuse for… for _that_.

He wanted to run, to flee, to hide away from the intense gaze of those yellow eyes.

But- he couldn’t.

Not when he had a confused boy in front of him who was apparently still concerned about the possibility of being violated by him or anyone else on the ship.

Shiro took a deep shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said into the dead silent cell, catching Keith off guard. “I shouldn’t have- I over reacted. I saw you change and I panicked. I shouldn’t have attacked you like that.”

Shiro glanced away from the boy, trying to calm his shaking. “And I hadn’t- I hadn’t thought about how it might… seem.” When he looked back to Keith he met the Galran’s eyes with sincerity. “I had no intention of hurting you. In any way,” he explained. “Much less… like that.” He shook his head.

How was he even supposed to broach this topic? Talk about it enough for Keith to understand?

Keith still hadn’t said anything. He just continued to watch Shiro with distrust.

“I- I want you to know that you don’t have to fear something like that- from me or anyone else here,” Shiro said, his tone unyielding. “No one will touch you without your explicit consent. You don’t have to fear retribution of any form if you refuse anyone or-or fight back. But no one here will coerce you, I promise.”

Keith bared his teeth at Shiro, eyes flashing dangerously.

But he said nothing.

Shiro slowly shook his head.

It was beginning to feel claustrophobic inside the walls of the cells, like the air was going thin and the walls were collapsing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, one last time, before walking away.

 

After that disaster of a meeting, they decided they should perhaps leave Keith alone for a bit.

Allura still tried to visit him every now and then, but the conversations were always short lived and stilted.

The revelation of Keith’s shapeshifting had been… a shock for certain.

“He’s… human?” Pidge had asked, eyes wide.

“I suppose,” Shiro replied. “Though I can’t be sure.”

The other three paladins had glanced at one another. “What does that mean then?” Hunk finally ventured.

“Most likely,” Allura said, “it means that a Galran came across your planet not too long ago. Perhaps on a personal expedition of some kind. It’s difficult to say for certain.”

“Do you think he knows Earth?” Lance asked, turning towards the stars.

“I doubt it,” Shiro murmured.

They did a check. Coran had the computers analyze Keith’s DNA, which confirmed that the Galran was in fact half human. From Coran’s explanation, an ability to shift between two forms was rare, but not unheard of between interspecies offspring.

It answered some questions, but very few.

They still had no idea what to do with any of the little bits of information they had gleaned from their conversations with the teen, or what questions to even _begin_ asking.

So Keith was largely left to his own devices for a few days.

When finally, after four days of unending curiosity, Lance took matters into his own hands and snuck down to the cells.

“Hey,” he called softly from the other side of the cell, catching the former slave’s attention.

When the half-Galran turns his yellow eyes towards him, Lance motioned to the plate in his hands.

“I thought you might be hungry for some real food,” he said. “If Coran’s been the one feeding you this whole time, I doubt you’ve gotten anything except food goo.” He pulled a face at the thought.

Keith eyed him cautiously.

“It’s totally chill, I promise,” Lance assured, and took a small bite off the plate. “See? Nothing bad.”

He slid the food into the small tray set on the side panel to provide prisoners with their meals, and then sat down in front of the cell cross legged.

Keith, as it turned out, was about Lance’s age. It was a small fact, but it was something that gave Lance just a bit more confidence when facing the Galran. All teenage guys are basically the same after all, right?

The teen moved carefully, grabbing the food with some hesitance, and placing it in front of him, looking to Lance as if asking for permission. Lance just made an encouraging motion, a huge smile on his face.

Keith looked slightly unnerved at that, but began eating slowly.

Lance watched, enraptured, as Keith’s ears slowly but surely perked up, and his interest turned entirely to the food, a look of wonderment crossing his expression. As he dug in with new gusto, Lance couldn’t help but mentally label him as… cute. Adorable really. Especially with the ears.

“Dang,” Lance chuckled. “Guess I was right about that whole ‘no real food’ thing.”

He was silent for a moment then added, “Oh, and I’m Lance by the way. One of the uh- paladins.”

Keith glanced up at him at that, but didn’t stop in his quest to scrape every bite from the plate.

Lance wasn’t about to complain. Especially not when the guy looked _far_ past malnourished.

The thought struck his ire, making his blood boil all over again as he thought of the Xienians and their hypocrisy. They had been so happy to be freed from the Galras thumb, yet the entire time they kept the freedom of others locked away.

It was disgusting.

“Why are you angry?”

The voice startled him, causing Lance to jump slightly with a shrill squeak.

He looked back to Keith who was currently licking the last dredges of his meal from his thumb and watching him expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked, trying to keep his tone cool.

“You looked angry all of a sudden,” Keith explained. He glanced down at his plate. “I was wondering- I mean, you told me to eat-”

“No, no, no,” Lance said in a rush, rocking forward onto his knees. “No, I’m sorry, you’re fine, I promise. I wasn’t angry at you I was just-” he cut himself off, glancing down at the hard stone beneath his feet.

Keith inclined his head in askance.

“I was angry _for_ you,” Lance admitted quietly.

“For me?” the Galran parroted, confused.

“I was just thinking about how the Xienians treated you,” Lance said, “and it just- it makes me so _angry_.”

“Why?” Keith asked, and he sounds so genuinely lost that it sends daggers through Lance’s heart.

“Why?” Lance repeated incredulously as he sat back down. “Because it’s wrong! No one deserves to be treated like someone else’s property, like they’re- they’re less than human- uh, sorry, less than a _person_. You shouldn’t be starved, or told to work grueling hours without pay, or hurt, or punished, or-or-” for some reason he couldn’t force the word ‘ _rape’_ out. It felt too obtrusive, too unkind.

Keith was practically frozen, watching him.

“Sorry,” Lance murmured. “I just- it bothers me. A lot.”

“Why?” Keith all but demanded this time as he shook himself of his shock.

Lance sighed. “Is that the only thing you know how to ask?” he retorted.

“Why do _you_ care?” Keith elaborated. “I’m part Galra. Shouldn’t you despise me? _Want_ to own me? After all, we own everything else it seems.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it,” Lance shot back, crossing his arms. “It doesn’t matter what species you are or what your ‘people’ did. _You_ didn’t do anything wrong. Even if you _were_ full Galran, even if you were a soldier, you still wouldn’t deserve that stuff. At worst you’d deserve a cell like this,” Lance said, gesturing around them.

Keith shook his head. “I don’t understand…”

Lance frowned. “What is there to understand? Look, _you_ don’t think you deserve this shit do you? You were angry when the Xienians were basically passing you off.”

“No,” Keith grumbled, tapping the tray in front of him. “I… not usually, no. But that’s because _I’m_ the one it’s happening to. Of course I don’t like it. I just don’t understand why _you_ care? It’s not like you’re getting hurt.”

Lance watched him with dawning understanding. “Dude… has no one seriously ever stuck up for you before?”

Keith looked away.

“Like, no one ever stood up and said, ‘hey, let’s maybe not treat some kid like a fucking dog, that might be kind of shitty,’ or anything like that?” Lance pressed.

Keith flinched slightly, his ears lowering again. There was a pregnant pause, and the silence that hung in the air was painful. But for once, Lance was content to wait.

“No,” Keith finally replied, bangs obscuring his eyes. “There were… there have been some people who were kinder than others, but… no one ever _asked_ me. Or said that it was wrong or-” he cut himself off, taking a deep shuddering breath. “Slavery is such an integral part of the Xienian culture that no one looks twice at it. And it’s not as if those I was with previously had any real moral code… so no. No one ever said anything. I didn’t think most people cared,” Keith admitted quietly.

Lance shifted onto his knees once more, expression sincere. “Well people _do_ care okay. What happened to you was wrong, and we’re going to try and fix it.” Lance leaned forward, setting his hand on the barrier. “I promise.”

Keith slowly raised his own hand, his fingertips brushing against the shield on the other side of Lance’s.

Then he pulled back, and his expression souring.

“That’s a nice thought,” Keith said. “But I’m still your prisoner aboard this ship, if you remember correctly.”

Lance flinched. “Yeah,” he said, voice hollow. “I’m not a fan of that, either. None of us are really but… we’re scared, I guess.”

Keith’s expression shut off. “Because I’m Galra,” he said, voice tight.

“What?” Lance shook his head quickly. “No! It’s just- right now, Voltron is the universe’s only hope. It’s risky to have anyone on board who isn’t 100% _on board_ , you know?”

Keith just continued to stare at him blankly.

Lance cringed a bit. He felt awful because really… he didn’t think Keith should be kept there. Maybe some precautions were necessary, yeah, but keeping him caged up? That couldn’t be good for him. It would make the whole ‘convincing him they’re on his side’ thing a lot harder.

So Lance did what he did best.

Completely changed the subject.

“So,” he said, sitting back down, “Shiro tells me you’re part, human?”

He had hoped that would get Keith to open up a bit more. Instead however, the Galran shut down further.

“Why?” Keith spat. “Do you plan on attacking me too?”

Lance blinked in surprise. “Wait- _attack_?”

Keith’s mouth curled into a snarl. “Your leader attacked me when I showed him my human form, calling me a witch and a liar.”

Lance frowned, looking down at the concrete. Shiro had attacked Keith? That seemed so… out of character. Shiro hadn’t liked Keith’s imprisonment any more than the rest of them had, why would he have done something like that?

Then again, Shiro was still struggling through what the Galra had done to him over the past year. Struggling to remember, to deal… it could make him volatile at times.

But still, he wasn’t usually _violent_.

“I’m sorry that happened,” Lance said. “Shiro… he knows now that you were telling the truth. He just- he might have some lingering issues. He spent the past year as a Galran prisoner.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, I figured as much.”

Lance raised a brow. “You did?”

Keith shrugged. “He mentioned previously being a prisoner. His arm was Galra tech. It didn’t take much to put two and two together.”

“Right,” Lance murmured, then perked up again, trying to move past the morbid side of the topic. “Hey! Can you show me the whole shape shifting thing?”

Keith paused, seemingly thinking it over for a moment, before finally letting his eyes slip close, and letting his Galran features slowly melt away.

Lance watched in fascination as Keith’s skin seemed to ripple as fur retracted, purple turned pale peach, and hair turned black. The only indication that was left of his heritage when it was all said and done, were the violet eyes.

“Wow,” Lance whispered. “That’s _amazing_!”

Keith actually _blushed_ at that, glancing away. “Hardly,” he said.

“Are you kidding?” Lance said excitedly. “You’re a real life shape shifter! And you’re part human too, which automatically makes you extra awesome. Why wouldn’t that be impressive?”

Keith gave a halfhearted shrug.

“The mullet though,” Lance said, shifting back with a smug grin, “that’s pretty lame, I’ll admit that much.”

Keith turned his attention back to Lance, looking a bit startled. “Mullet?”

Lance gestured to his own head. “You know, the hair? How the heck do you even have that hair style to begin with? Did they really teach you about the 80s growing up?”

Keith looked beyond confused. “The- what? My hair?”

“Yeah,” Lance said, leaning forward again. “You know, business in the front… well, uh, kinda in your case, and party in the back? It’s pretty dated dude, and hilarious.”

Keith frowned at that, and turned away, crossing his arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you sound like an idiot. It’s just hair.”

Lance gave a delighted laugh, and they both lulled into silence for a moment. Lance considered the now human teenager in front of him. Keith hadn’t seemed to struggle with the transformation at all, but still… he wondered.

“Did you ever do that- uh- you know- before?” Lance asked, slightly stilted.

Keith frowned, thinking. “Not particularly. When I was younger, and stupid, I thought I could get away if I shape shifted, that I could disguise myself.” He gave a bitter chuckle. “Like the collar isn’t a dead giveaway, regardless.” He shook his head. “I did it a few times, when I was alone, just to… to remind myself of what I looked like. But other than that, no.”

Lance nodded slowly.

“That makes sense, but… why not go by a Galran name then?” he asked.

Keith gave him an odd look. “I don’t have a Galran name,” he said, sounding exasperated.

“Okay, but why Keith then?” Lance prodded. “I mean, that’s a pretty standard human name. Why go by that?”

Keith shrugged. “It’s what my mother was going to name me. Besides, it wasn’t as if the people of my colony would have recognized it as human.”

“So your mom was the human parent then?” Lance pressed. “What happened to her?”

“My father always told me that my mother died in child birth,” Keith confessed. “They had intended on keeping me on Earth, but after that, my father couldn’t just leave me. So I was brought back to one of the Galra colonies.”

“So where’s your dad then?” Lance asked, unsure of what comforting words to say in a case like this.

Keith shook his head. “I don’t know. He was called back into service when I was still young. A year or so before I was taken.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, man,” Lance murmured.

Keith shrugged, looking over Lance’s shoulder, staring at the blank metal wall. “When I was first captured, I used to dream that he’d come and rescue me. He’d drop in in a huge space ship, conquer anyone in his way, and sweep me back into his arms and to safety. But…,” he bit his lip. “Space is big. And tracking people isn’t usually easy. I don’t even know if he knew to look for me.”

Lance felt his eyes sting a bit, but refused to let tears fall. Keith didn’t want his pity, he was sure of that much. But waiting for someone who never came… that had to hurt. Lance couldn’t even imagine.

“Maybe you’ll be able to find him,” Lance suggested hopefully. “Maybe… maybe we can help you?”

Keith scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

Lance didn’t expect Keith to just believe him outright. So instead of pressing the issue, he asked, “So did you not know about the whole ‘half human’ thing until the transformation stuff happened, or…?”

Keith gave a soft smile at that, his eyes moving back to Lance’s. He seemed almost nostalgic.

“No, I knew,” Keith said. “My father used to tell me about Earth when I was growing up, about my mother. He told me some of the customs, the cultures, the people. Earth was so fascinating and diverse in all of his descriptions.” He looked away, saying quietly, “When I was younger, I wished I could see it. Visit the planet that my father seemed to cherish so much, perhaps even see where my mother was buried.” He sighed. “But when my heritage became apparent, I became more of a pariah within my own colony. And I suppose, I just… began to suppress it. My desire to see Earth, my more human traits… It was easy to resent my other half. Even after all this time, I still sometimes think ‘If I had just been a true Galran, then maybe I could have been at peace’.” He shook his head. “There’s no point to it though.”

And Lance- he’s reminded distantly of home. Of the struggle to balance between two identities, the two cultures he was born into. Lance might not have understood the things that Keith went through, but he understood the struggle of duality, the wish to condemn some portion of your heritage for making things that much harder, making you that much _other_.

Lance mulled over what Keith had said, when suddenly an idea struck him.

“Hey,” he said, attention perking up a bit, just as Keith’s ears did, “I’m from Earth,” he said excitedly pointing to himself. “I bet I could tell you loads about it! The people, the land, the ocean, all of it!” He grinned widely, rocking onto his knees. “How about this? When I come visit you, I tell you stuff about Earth, and you can tell me stuff about the Galra, yeah?”

Keith’s eyes seemed to brighten at the suggestion for a moment, mouth forming a small ‘o’, before his ears suddenly pressed back against his skull, and his gaze narrowed.

“Why do you want to know about the Galra?” Keith asked, clearly defensive.

Lance blinked.

Oh… he hadn’t even considered how Keith might take that question. It probably sounded like Lance expected him to know something about the Galran Empire that would help them attack, or something about Zarkon.

But Lance knew that Keith most likely knew Zarkon threw little more than reputation.

He quickly tried to regain his composure, and gave a small shrug. “I don’t know, dude, I guess I’m just… curious? Like you, ya know? We always say that we’re fighting the Galra, like they’re some kind of hive minded enemy. All we ever see are what’s on those warships. I guess I just… I want to know more.” Lance looked away, a bit uncertain about being this honest but… he felt like he owed Keith that much. “If all you ever see are soldiers, you start to think of people as a faceless collective,” he said solemnly. “But I don’t want that. No one ever really _is_ that- so. You know, I’m curious.”

Keith watched him through narrowed eyes. But even as he spoke, his gaze seemed to soften.

“Okay,” he agreed quietly.

Lance’s eyes brightened, and he all but jumped to his feet.

“Seriously?” he asked, ecstatic. “Awesome!” he said, grinning ear to ear. “I don’t have a lot of time before someone finds me right now, but I promise I’ll come back and we’ll talk some more, alright? And with more good food too, okay?”

Keith nodded solemnly.

Lance turned to leave when a thought occurred to him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the half Galran.

“Oh, and Keith-” he said, gaining the former slave’s attention once more in the form of inquisitive, bright eyes, “Thank you,” Lance said, giving him a soft smile.

He didn’t wait to hear Keith’s response before he all but tore down the Castle hallway.

Coran would probably be coming by any minute now, and he’d really like to avoid that confrontation if he could.

 

The next few days, Lance was practically buzzing. He wanted to tell everyone all about the conversation he’d had with Keith, and everything he’d found out.

But he didn’t. Keith had told him what he had in presumed confidence, and besides, Lance hadn’t been given permission to be down there anyways.

He did tell Hunk though.

Lance pushed into his friend’s room at ass o’clock in the morning (well okay, not actually, because it’s space, and there really isn’t a ‘morning’ but still, the principle of set sleep times holds), and went on rambling about how he had managed to get the elusive ‘prisoner’ to open up a bit.

Hunk had just listened in bleary amazement.

“And here I thought you were terrible with new people,” Hunk said with a chuckle.

“Hey,” Lance said pouting, “that’s not fair. I make great impressions on people! Blue liked me! And so did you!” he accused.

Hunk raised a brow. “I did? I thought the full story was that you were my annoying roommate who eventually grew on me like months old fungus. But sure, let’s go with the first impressions thing.”

Lance crossed his arms, lying back against the cold floor. “You’re so mean to me,” he whined.

Hunk had simply laughed.

 

Lance planned to meet up with Keith a few days after their initial conversation.

Between that time, Allura and even Shiro had tried to talk with him once more. But according to them, Keith still clamed up too easily whenever they tried to press a bit.

“What are you planning to do with him anyway?” Lance asked once. “I mean, I know you can’t be planning on just keeping him there, right?”

Allura shook her head. “No, Lance, of course not. But I just… I don’t know,” she admitted. “He would need to be brought somewhere safe, but if I’m completely honest, I don’t know what would fit that description. The universe is not particularly fond of the Galra…”

“Why can’t he stay with us?” Hunk asked unexpectedly. “I mean, the castle’s big and everything. We aren’t hurting for room… what’s one more guest?” He scratched at the back of his head. “Uh… assuming he wants to, ya know? Probably don’t want him to feel like he’s a prisoner on the ship. That’s not much better.”

Shiro shook his head. “That’s too much of a risk right now. We don’t know much about him besides the fact that he’s half Galran, desperate, and doesn’t trust us. That doesn’t make for a good combination.” Shiro frowned, brows drawn in consternation. “If we could just gain his trust, get him to understand that we don’t mean him any harm…”

“Yeah, well somehow I don’t think the shock collar and cold cell bit are helping there,” Lance cut in coolly. “You want him to trust us? Great, but why should he? He’s been abused most of his life, and now we’ve got him locked away like some prisoner. Not exactly how you want to treat a victim, is it?”

Shiro sighed. “I know,” he murmured. “But… I honestly don’t know what to do.”

They all looked to Allura, who was sitting at the head of the table, staring down at her food.

“Neither do I,” she admitted.

The rest of the meal was finished in solemn silence.

 

Lance visited Keith again.

This time the Galran complained that he often found the cell he was in, a bit too warm in his Galran skin. When Lance suggested he try his human form, Keith informed him that he had, and that it made the cell far too cold.

Lance promised to ask Coran to change the temperature a bit in the area.

Keith had seemed appreciative, but doubtful.

It wasn’t until Lance had caught Keith up on what had happened over the past few days, and offered for Keith to relay his own stories, that he realized just what Keith’s imprisonment meant.

Primarily, that he was bored.

Lance realized rather belatedly, that no one, including himself, had even thought to give Keith something like a puzzle, or a book, or hell, even some pen and paper. It made something hot churn in his stomach, making him feel sick with guilt.

Keith however, hadn’t been interested in Lance’s guilt one bit, and instead demanded to know about Earth. Lance began by simply asking what Keith may want to know. As it turned out, the he had plenty of questions. He seemed particularly fascinated with the history of humanity, things such as the rise and fall of civilizations, the end to legal slavery, the emergence of democracy, and the like.

Lance, in turn, had asked about how Keith grew up.

Keith had described the Galran system, how back on their home planet, whose resources had mostly been used up, there lived many colonies. A bit like towns, almost, from what Lance had gathered. Except more close knit. Most were poor, and it was difficult to find enough money, or food, or drink, or shelter.

But the culture was lively and proud.

It was a fascinating juxtaposition in Lance’s opinion.

One disconcerting (yet unsurprising), revelation, was how highly the Galra valued uniformity, even at the civilian level. Keith described how those that were labelled ‘other,’ often by the most insignificant of things, were cast out or ignored.

It made sense on some sick and twisted level (encourage uniformity and obedience even at the bottom level so that Zarkon would always have soldiers). But it still made Lance’s stomach squirm a bit.

Eventually though, they had to cut their conversation short.

Before turning in however, Lance turned to Keith one last time, and said, “Hey… I know you’re probably really scared right now and everything, but… I promise, you don’t have to be afraid of us. Allura and Shiro included.” He bit his lip in uncertainty, before cautiously suggesting, “I know it probably sounds shitty but give them a chance okay? I think if you guys can talk without being so worried around one another, then things will get better. Yeah?”

Keith just stared back at him, a frown pulling at his mouth.

“Just think about it,” Lance said, turning around again. “I’ll come by again in a few days, okay?”

As it turned out, he didn’t get the chance.

 

Keith had been biding his time, waiting to find some kind of hole in the castle’s defense mechanism.

He didn’t know who these beings were, or what they wanted, but he didn’t intend to spend the rest of his life under their will. His curiosity was peaked, he had to admit, when he realized that he had been handed over to two Alteans, a species long thought dead, and four _humans_.

He had never had the chance to see others of his race before. It was fascinating, and somehow heart breaking, at the same time.

Most likely because, despite the newfound comradery, Keith was still, undoubtedly, their prisoner.

(Their _property_ , a vicious voice in the back of his mind liked to remind him, but he refused to acknowledge it).

But that didn’t mean that he had grown complacent. Simply that he had… indulged his curiosity. He had let them talk, had spoken back even. They were all so odd. Alien to him.

He likes the human named Lance best, he thinks. He seems to not bother with thinly veiled threats or backtracking or interrogation the same way the Altean and black paladin do.

The princess and her… guard dog he supposes, are ridiculously transparent as far as he’s concerned. They stand there assuring him he’s safe and among ‘friends,’ yet they come into his cell with the collar’s control panel on their arm. It was a show, and a bad one. A show of ‘restraint’ he supposed. Show off the fact that they possess the thing that controls him, as if to say ‘we have this, we could use it, but we choose not to.’ As if they expect to be seen as kind for that act.

It was a reminder to him- ‘We could choose to be cruel.’

It didn’t fool him for a moment. It was a tactic to control him, lull him into complacency, trust. For what purpose, he didn’t understand yet, but he refused to stay around to find out.

As it turned out, the very thing that kept him tied here may be his ticket out. The red haired one, Coran, he believed, came by his cell the most often. Usually just to give him food, ask him how he was faring, and offer a shower. The princess was his second most common visitor, coming by to ask similar questions, and press for information. The black paladin after her, providing an intimidating presence.

And then there was Lance.

Keith found it best if he didn’t think much about Lance in times like these.

Of them however, only the princess and the paladin ever appeared with the collar’s control.

Which left his most frequent visitor, Coran, without the one vital tool that was keeping him here.

As soon as he figured that out, the rest was just patiently waiting to concoct a plan.

(And finding a way to get out of the damned wrist cuff they’d saddled him with, but that wasn’t too complicated. Keith had learned a trick or two about slipping out of leashes over the years. A few good bites on the leather, and a broken thumb if worst came to worst were all it usually took.)

It took nearly two weeks, but in the end, he was fairly certain he could leave the ship before any alarms had been raised.

He simply needed to be quick.

That day, when Coran came to give Keith his typical dinner he found the young Galran curled up in the corner of his small bed (which wasn’t so unusual) with the sounds of quiet sobs (which was certainly very unusual).

Coran’s brows rose in surprise.

“Excuse me?” he asked, moving towards the cell door. “Uh- Keith? Is something the matter?”

His only response was for the teen to go still at the sound of his voice, then, barely audible, a small whimper echoed.

Coran stepped forward in concern. “Are you alright my boy? Is something the matter?”

Keith just curled further in on himself.

“If you’re hurt then you need to tell us,” Coran said reasonably. “We can help you.”

No response.

“Is it your ribs then?” he asked, thinking back to the still bruised ribs they had seen from the scan when Keith had first arrived.

Keith slowly, tentatively, nodded.

Coran frowned.

“We’ll need to get you to a healing pod then,” he said reasonably, stepping up the control panel of the cell. “Come on my boy,” he said lowering the shield and stepping in, “I’ll help you there- ah!”

He was taken completely off guard when the teen, who was supposed to be _chained to the_ _wall_ , suddenly lunged at him, grabbing him by the arms, twisting, and then throwing him into the opposite wall.

Coran was so startled and disoriented, that by the time he regained his bearings with a groan, the barrier was rematerializing. This time, with Keith on the other side.

And him trapped.

“Oi!” Coran shouted, stumbling over to the barrier, and banging his fist. “What is the meaning of this?”

The young Galran just inclined his head before saying, “Someone will find you. Eventually.”

And then- leaving!

“Get back here!” Coran yelled after him, banging on the shield. “You come back here now and let me out, you heathen! Oh, when the princess finds out about this, you are going to be in a lot of trouble! You are-”

 

The Altean’s droning slowly faded out behind him as Keith walked away. Let him shout. He wouldn’t be down there more than a day at most. Less if Lance kept his promise of visiting.

But it would give Keith just enough time to make his escape.

As soon as he turned the corner, he ran.

Keith had tried to take note of where he had been taken when he was originally brought on board. And while he had a vague memory of what landmarks to look for, many of the hallways looked the same, and he couldn’t recall the exact sequence of turns and stairs, and turns and stairs, and turns.

But it didn’t seem to matter, he could feel-something- some kind of energy pulling him forward, towards his escape. He couldn’t describe it, but he knew well enough by now when to follow his gut instinct.

He tried to keep hidden as best he could as well, dodging behind pillars when he thought he heard or saw someone, keeping his footsteps light, and trying to stay out of view of any possible cameras.

He doubted he fully succeeded on the latter, but so long as no one was paying attention to one monitor of hundreds at that very moment, he was most likely fine.

Finally, after what felt like nearly an hour of searching and running and hiding, Keith stumbled across the hanger, the energy that had been pulled him there practically vibrating his entire being.

Great, now for the second part of the plan.

Find an escape pod.

Except…he didn’t see any.

Keith wanted to groan.

Did these assholes seriously not keep their escape pods with their other vehicles? How were they supposed to rely on a bunch of robotic cats all the time?

Keith made his way into the large room though, trying to find some indicator of a vehicle he could use, when he heard a low, mechanic growl.

Keith froze, eyes zeroing in on the red lion to his left.

Did it just…?

Another low rumble, and suddenly, the energy that had pulled Keith to that very spot, seemed to pull in on itself, condense, and wrap tendrils around his very soul, tugging him towards the metal beast.

The young half-Galran walked back to the front of the red lion, staring up at it in wonder.

“You’re what led me here?” he whispered, the words dripping from his tongue before he could stop them. “But why? What are you?”

The metal lion answered by slowly lowering its head.

Keith jumped away with a startled sound, putting his hands up to try and protect himself at the sudden movement.

But when the mechanical whirling stopped, and Keith found himself still in one piece, he looked back up, tentative, at the giant machine.

The Red Lion slowly lowered its jaw, revealing a ramp that almost looked like-

Keith’s eyes lit up.

-A ship’s entrance.

 _This_ was his way out.

Keith walked into the Red Lion’s mouth, cautious, half expecting it to close on him suddenly, leaving him torn in pieces. But it didn’t. Instead he strolled straight into the cockpit of the lion with no issue, with only a small purring sound in the background.

Keith let his hand drag over the leather of the pilot’s chair, the advanced tech, the beautiful control panel. It was all gorgeous. He had rarely ever flown before, but something about this seemed right. Natural. Like he was born to fly this very craft. He sat in the chair slowly, and the control handles were immediately lowered to his height requirements.

Keith grinned, his smile all teeth.

“Good kitty.”

 

They’re practicing on the training deck when an explosion suddenly rocks the castle.

Hunk and Pidge lose their footing completely, falling on top of one another, while Lance tried to keep himself from falling by clinging to the metal side of the ship. It doesn’t completely work.

“What the hell was that?” Lance demanded.

Shiro shook his head after regaining his balance. “I have no idea.”

They all glanced at each other in concern before scrambling (well, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge scrambled, Shiro didn’t really do the whole ‘non-graceful’ thing) out the door and rushing to the command center.

“Allura!” Shiro called as they entered the command center. “What’s happening?”

Allura, looking as if she’d just run there herself, still dressed in a casual gown and her hair only tied at the nape of her neck, turned to them.

“The hangar’s been breached,” she said, voice urgent. “I- I don’t know how, but it looks like the Red Lion is _gone_!”

“ _How_?” Hunk asked. “Is it the Galra? Are they here? Are we gonna have to fight-”

“What about the other Lions?” Shiro cut in, eyes steely.

Allura shook her head. “That’s just it- there isn’t anyone on board. From what I can tell, no other attacks have been made, no one’s boarded, and all of the other lion’s remain safely in their hangars.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed. “Hunk, Pidge, and I will go down there to see what’s happening,” Shiro said, before turning to Lance. “Lance, you stay here and help Allura figure out what’s going on. Keep in contact with us. If we have been boarded, we don’t want any surprises.”

“Right,” they all said, and broke off.

“So,” Lance said, sliding closer to Allura, and raising a brow, “just me and you, huh?”

Allura scowled at him, but halfway through rolling her eyes, she suddenly gasped, “Wait, where’s Coran?”

Lance’s brow creased as he realized she was right. Coran should have been there already, or at least contacted them. But he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the man.

“I don’t know. I- I figured you would? We haven’t seen him.”

Allura turned back to the control panel, pulling up the surveillance system, worry clear in her eyes.

“No, I haven’t seen him since-” she stopped, realization dawning. “Since he left to give Keith his meal.”

She started typing furiously into the system, eyes narrowing.

“Wait, you don’t really think Keith could have done this, do you?” Lance asked, rushing up to her. “I mean- he’s tiny to start with, at least for a Galra, so it’s not like he could do a lot of damage. Besides, he’s locked up, pretty-”

He was cut off by the sounds of Coran’s shouts filtering through the surveillance system.

And there he was, trapped behind the blue barrier of Keith’s cell, yelling for help.

Lance felt his breath catch in his throat.

“He tricked us,” Allura hissed, eyes angry.

“How?” Lance asked, lost and trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Did this mean…?

“I don’t know, but somehow he tricked us, and now he has the Red Lion, and he’s probably heading straight for Zarkon’s base!” Allura seethed, pulling up the security mechanism, and dissipating the barrier trapping Coran.

The Altean man fell forward with a startled cry, before rightening himself, and taking off down the hallway, shouting, “Princess Allura! The prisoner has escaped!”

“Wait,” Lance said, grabbing hold of Allura’s arm to gain her attention, “think about this for a second: How did _Keith_ , with no resources, and almost no time, manage to take the Red Lion?”

“I don’t know!” Allura cried in frustration. “Perhaps it was all a ploy to begin with! A trick from the Galra into sympathizing with-”

“ _How_?” Lance implored again. “Do you think they planted him as a sleeper agent there in Xienia for years? For the express purpose of one day defeating Voltron? Which wasn’t even formed at that time, I feel the need to add. Not to mention it hinged on them choosing Keith as a gift of some kind. That’s a bit farfetched don’t you think?”

Allura very nearly snarled at that. “Not if Xienia was a trick from the start!”

Lance considered her. “Do you actually believe that? That the Xienian’s were just acting the entire time?”

The fire behind Allura’s eyes seemed to die down a bit. “I don’t know,” she repeated, quieter this time.

“Allura,” Shiro’s voice called over the radio, “we’re here in the hanger, but there isn’t anyone else. All the Lions are secure except the red. Do we know what happened?”

“It was Keith,” Allura replied, frown lines creasing her brow. “He escaped somehow.”

“What?”

“How?”

“Are you sure?”

Lance glanced at Allura. She took a calming breath, closing her eyes.

“We found Coran trapped in his cell. He must have gotten out somehow,” she explained.

“How did he take the Red Lion though?” Pidge asked. “Or bust through the doors? I mean, that hole’s pretty big, it wasn’t caused by anything small.”

“Would Keith have even had access to something that could command the Red Lion?” Hunk added.

“I doubt it,” Shiro replied, voice thoughtful.

“So how’s he using it?” Hunk asked.

Lance’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. “He’s flying it.”

It made sense. The Red Lion was gone, and only the Red Lion. Keith wouldn’t have been able to take it with him any other way. And the hole in the ship looked a lot like the damage caused by the Lion’s laser canons.

Keith would have been looking for an escape vehicle. If he had come across the Red Lion…

“What?”-“That’s impossible.”- “He couldn’t have-”

Lance didn’t bother listening.

He turned back to Allura, who was staring at him, eyes wide with something akin to horror.

“Well,” he said weakly. “On the bright side, we found the Red Paladin?”

 

Keith had no idea where he was going.

He had taken the metal beast that had called to him, and was now flying as fast as he could out of the Castle Ship’s range.

But he realized, about ten minutes after he had made his escape, that he had nowhere to run.

He certainly couldn’t go back to Xienia. They’d most likely enslave him once more and either keep him to themselves again (an outcome he wasn’t fond of) or send him back to the Alteans.

And he couldn’t go back to his home planet, or any other Galran planet for that matter. He would be an outcast to both his own kind and the host planet’s civilization.

And most uninhabited planet’s still knew and despised the Galra…

For a brief moment he had considered flying to Earth. It was far from the Galra and he could blend in with the population.

But then he remembered just how far Earth was from him. Even in a mechanical, possible magical, space cat he wouldn’t get there for months, maybe even years on end of straight flying.

Eventually, he just decided on a direction and committed to it. There was no good answer. He might as well just fly until he found some place to land. At the very least he could work on getting as far away from the castle as he could. Maybe when he landed he could pose as a human and find a way to remove the damned collar.

He wasn’t sure how far a plan like that would get him, but it was something at the very least.

He had been flying for about an hour, just entering the 42nd quadrant of the fifth nebula, when there was a rumbling sensation from the lion that sounded in the back of his mind.

 _Behind us_ , it seemed to indicate.

Keith turned the ship slightly, to see the large, white castle slowly catching up to him.

His heart suddenly felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. They had caught up to him that quickly? How?

“Faster,” Keith said, turning around and frantically working the controls. He had to shake them. This was his first chance at freedom in years, the closest he had ever been. He couldn’t go back now.

He urged the lion forward, dodging around the occasional meteoroids smoothly. He had never really driven a space craft before, but something about it felt natural, intuitive. Perhaps it was the craft itself, but either way, it was an incredible, exhilarating, feeling.

A feeling that was unfortunately dampened by the encroaching threat behind him.

He was pulling ahead however. He smiled to himself as he realized he was able to put distance between himself the castle so quickly. It seemed the Lion could go much faster than the large ship.

For a moment, he believed he may be able to outrun them.

But almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he noticed smaller crafts being dispersed from the castle.

Multicolored, oddly shaped, and _powerful_.

The other lions, he realized, his hope draining. He had seen them in the hangar and hadn’t given them much thought (he was far too preoccupied with the one that had called to him). But if they were anything like the Red Lion, they’d catch up to him in no time.

He needed a plan, and fast.

As the multicolored lions came closer to him, Keith searched for an out, something to use to shake them.

A meteor belt caught his eye. It was just close enough. If he dived down then he could lose them in there.

He hoped.

There was a rumble that he thinks was _supposed_ to be reassuring from the lion as he dived down.

 

“The Red Lion’s supposed to be the fastest,” Pidge said as they flew towards the stolen craft. “How are we supposed to catch up to him?”

“He’s inexperienced,” Shiro said rationally. “If we’re fast and smart we can catch him and cut him off.”

“We could shoot at him?” Hunk suggested.

“No!” Lance cried. “We could hurt him! Besides, we aren’t shooting one of the loins! What happens if we damage it? Not to mention: the person driving it is currently _our_ _only hope_ at forming Voltron!”

“Lance is right,” Shiro said. “We need to make sure that we bring them in without harming Keith or the Red Lion.”

“So what do we do?” Pidge asked.

“Uh, guys, whatever we do we need to figure it out fast, otherwise we’re gonna lose him,” Hunk said.

They all turned their attention back to the Red Lion, which was now diving straight for an asteroid belt.

“What the hell?!” Lance shouted.

“He’s crazy!” Pidge said.

“Come on, it’s going to be nearly impossible to get to him if he goes in there,” Shiro said, urging his Lion forward. “He’s bound to get himself hurt in there!”

They all dived down after the Red Lion, speeding up and gaining closer and closer to Keith. But the Galran must have noticed them gaining on him, because with one last burst of speed, the Red Loin entered the asteroid belt; forcing the other four Lion’s to pull up at the last moment.

“Now what?” Pidge called.

Shiro grit his teeth.

“Now we follow, come on,” he said, pulling forward again and flying alongside the belt.

He knew that he may have a trump card, something to use if all else failed. But it wasn’t something he wanted. He wasn’t even certain it would work. The longer this went on however, the more chances there were for someone to get seriously hurt.

“Try to pull up next to him,” Shiro commanded, pushing his lion forward, faster. The one good thing about the asteroid belt was that dodging and the like slowed Keith down a bit. They were having an easier time catching up. But if he veered away or if they lost him in the belt then finding him would be twice as difficult.

“Lance, Pidge, pull up on the other side of the belt,” Shiro instructed. “Once in place, send a few blasts towards the Red Lion. Don’t aim to hit, but we need to push him towards the outer rim of the belt. Can you do that?”

“Yes sir,” both chimed, moving into position.

“What about us?” Hunk asked.

“We stay here, but be ready. I’ll need you to dive in there on my command and push him out.”

“What are you planning to do?” Pidge asked as she and Lance began firing, hitting the asteroid slightly to the right of the Lion, forcing Keith to veer left slightly.

“Worry about that later,” Shiro replied shortly.

Usually he wouldn’t keep part of a plan from his teammates, but he wasn’t proud of what he was planning.

(And he knew they’d most likely object to it. Lance especially.

As Lance and Pidge slowly forced Keith to the left side of the belt, closer to the Black Lion, Shiro turned to the control panel for Keith’s collar.

Allura had handed it to him before they took off, eyes severe.

Neither of them liked the idea, but they couldn’t let Keith run off with the Red Lion.

 

Keith was suspicious at first. He had expected them to start shooting at him as soon as he was in range, but they hadn’t. He realized it was most likely because they didn’t wish to possibly harm the space craft, and took full advantage of that.

But now he was wondering if perhaps he was wrong. Because while he was managing to stay a distance from the other lions, the green and blue were now shooting towards him, forcing him to dodge further and further left.

Keith wasn’t sure if he was being herded, or if the others were just terrible shots, but either way he didn’t care for the situation. He was hoping to dive out of the asteroid belt as soon as he could disappear, but the other lions were still very fast, and were following close behind.

Just as he dodged past the newly exploded asteroid, veering left, far too close to the outer rim for comfort, Keith suddenly felt a stinging pain at his neck.

…The collar. _Of course_ it was the collar. Fucking _of course_.

As Keith doubled over in pain, the electricity coursing through him, he tried to squint enough to see where he was flying.

But it was no use.

He hadn’t even thought about the collar, about the possibility that they be trying to drive him into the remote’s range.

Now he was paying for the lack of forethought.

Whatever they had set the collar to was powerful, almost disturbingly so. His muscles were locking up, and soon enough he could no longer control the lion. His vision was blurring and blackness was encroaching around the edges.

And it _still_. _Wouldn’t_. _Stop_.

Keith realized, rather belatedly, that they planned to render him unconscious with the shock collar.

Horror and dread filled his gut, as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

He’d be taken back. He’d come this far and it would be for nothing. What would they even do to him…?

He barely had a moment to process his fear, before his vision completely whited out, and he found himself drifting into unconsciousness.

 

The Red Lion just suddenly- stopped. One moment it was blasting through space, and the next, it jerked, and then was drifting.

“Now, Hunk!” Shiro cried, finally letting go of the collar’s trigger.

Hunk dived into the asteroid belt, maneuvering around one of the rocks, and then slammed into the Red Lion, sending it reeling into open space. The Yellow Lion followed it out, while Lance and Pidge moved to join them.

They watched in silence as the Red Lion drifted.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Lance exploded, face coming appearing over the intercom. He looked furious.

Shiro just sighed. “I used the control panel for the shock collar. He’ll be fine, but he should be unconscious long enough for-”

“I’m sorry, you _what?!_ ” Pidge shouted, as Lance squawked in protest.

“Dude, Shiro,” Hunk said, voice quiet, “I know we wanted to end things quickly but doesn’t that seem a bit… awful?”

Shiro didn’t look towards the cam, and instead kept his eyes on the Red Lion, his jaw locked.

“I don’t like it either,” he admitted. “But we needed a way of catching him before anyone got hurt.”

“ _He_ got hurt!” Lance yelled, gesturing towards Red. “Keith did! You know the person we were supposed to be _saving_? Apparently from the very thing you just used on him. Or did you forget that?”

“Of course I didn’t,” Shiro snapped, his grip tightening. His lion sent him a warning growl. “I’m- I didn’t exactly have a lot of options here, Lance.”

Pidge and Hunk were silent.

Lance shook his head. “Not that,” he said, quieter this time, but he spoke with just as much vehemence. “We should have found another way but- not like that.”

Shiro just sighed again. The Castle of Lions was approaching. Hopefully this whole mess would be over now.

(But he knew better, it was just beginning).

As the Castle’s tractor beam pulled the Red Lion into the hull, Lance spoke up again, sullen.

“Good luck getting the Red Paladin to trust us _now_ ,” he muttered.

Shiro just closed his eyes.

 

As soon as they boarded the castle, Lance insisted that Keith be placed in one of the healing pods. Coran noted that Keith’s wounds, from the both collar and the collisions, as well as the ones he’d previously sustained, weren’t really enough to keep him down. They’d heal on their own without much issue.

But Lance was been insistent.

“ _We_ hurt him,” Lance had said, eyes ablaze. “The least we can do is try to make it a little bit easier.”

So they had agreed to place Keith in one of the pods until any possible injuries had been healed. Coran estimated it would only take a few hours before Keith was awake and well.

That gave them time to discuss their next move.

After Keith had been sorted, they all stood awkwardly in front of the healing pod, the room suddenly feeling very small, as they tried to look anywhere but at the unconscious Galran.

“Here,” Shiro said quietly, handing the control panel for the collar back to Allura.

Lance watched them, looking absolutely furious.

“We’re not keeping that thing,” he spat, pointing to the control panel. “If we want him to trust us, work with us- we can’t keep it. Just- smash it or something!”

“That’s probably not a good idea, Lance,” Hunk piped up. “The smashing thing, that is,” he clarified. “Keith is still wearing that collar. If we smash it now there’s no telling what would happen. It could fry him.”

Lance threw his hands up in frustration. “Fine! Then as soon as he’s awake we take the collar off, _then_ we smash it!”

“Lance,” Shiro said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “we’re all upset, but please-”

“No,” Allura cut in, her voice steely as she stared down at the control panel. “Lance is right. We cannot form any bond of trust with the Red Paladin if we leave that collar on him. We-,” her voice wavered, “ _I_ should not have kept it to begin with.” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do though…”

“We could try… trusting him?” Pidge suggested, though their tone was insidious.

“There’s a lot at risk,” Coran reminded her gently. “If we give the-… _Keith_ free reign, then what’s to stop him from driving the Red Lion straight to Zarkon’s doorstep?”

“What’s to stop _any_ of us from doing that?” Pidge demanded.

“He’s one of the _Galra_ ,” Coran reminded her. “Even without that detail, he’d have plenty of reason to hate us.”

“So?” Pidge said. “What about _me_? Zarkon has my family. What if I thought you guys were in my way? What if I handed the Green Lion right over to the Galra in exchange for their freedom?”

Allura and Coran looked back at her with horror.

“But you wouldn’t,” Allura replied, voice strained.

“I wouldn’t,” Pidge agreed. “But the only reason you know that is because you _trust_ me. Imagine, just for a second, what it has to be like for him? With all these people asking him to trust them, while they keep a collar around his neck, literally or metaphorically.”

She turned to Shiro. “You told me that you can’t _force_ someone to be part of a team. You almost let me leave. You were willing to do that.” She gestured back to Keith. “Shouldn’t you do the same thing for him?”

Allura bit her lip, eyes drifting back to the young Galran.

Coran was silent. Shiro’s brow was furrowed as he seemed to consider their options. Hunk and Lance stood behind Pidge, stance firm.

Allura finally shook her head. “We’ll think on it for a bit. In the mean time someone will keep shifts here. We probably don’t want him to wake up alone after everything that happened.”

There were small murmurs of agreement, and finally they trickled out, leaving Shiro to keep watch in the room for the time being.

 

When Keith woke up, it was to the feeling of falling.

He _was_ falling, he realized belatedly, as he tipped forward, a breath of cold air leaving him.

Before he could hit the ground though, something caught him.

Or more accurately, _someone_.

“Wow, there,” a voice said. “You alright?”

Keith groaned into the person’s shoulder, blinking sluggishly.

 _Was_ he alright?

It was hard to say. He didn’t really hurt, there was no headache; his muscles and joints felt stiff though. But beyond that he… he actually felt better than he could remember feeling in a very long time. There was no ache in his ribs, or stomach, or even the calf of his right leg, which hadn’t stopped hurting in the past three years.

It was almost disconcerting. He couldn’t remember the last time he had lived without the slight constant thrum of pain in the background.

What had happened anyway? Why was he so cold…?

Then it all came rushing back to him.

Escaping, the lion, the shock collar.

He had been electrocuted into unconsciousness.

He ripped himself away from the person who had caught him, eyes wide, and a snarl forming on his lips.

But he realized, staring up into the intimidating presence and dark features, that he only vaguely recognized the human in front of him.

They were taller than Lance and the princesses, that was certain, and had dark skin and darker hair. They were larger too, in general. Keith thought he may have recognized him from the first day, when he saw him in a yellow paladin suit.

A paladin then. One of the two he hadn’t met yet.

Keith pulled away slowly, cautious.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” the larger boy said, holding up his hands in a display of… vulnerability? “You’re safe, I promise.”

When Keith just continued to stare at him blankly, he smiled slightly, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Uh, I’m Hunk by the way,” he said. “Nice to meet you? Officially, I guess? Lance talked about you a lot.”

Keith frowned.

Hunk. The name struck a bell. Now that he thought of it, he did remember Lance speaking of a Hunk rather often.

“You’re the one who made the food?” he asked, voice quiet, yet it sounded booming in the sterile white room.

“Yeah,” Hunk said, nodding. “Hope it was alright. I don’t really know what Galran’s like so…”

“Thanks,” Keith said, wrapping his arms around himself, and glancing behind him.

There appeared to be a cryopod of some kind that he had fallen out of… or, was it for healing? He wasn’t sure. He hadn’t seen one save for one particularly bad incident when he was younger, and had been under the control of rather wealthy pirates. He didn’t know that the Alteans had this kind of technology… Had the Galra gained the knowledge from them? Or vice versa?

His knowledge of the Galra Empire’s history was a bit shaky in places.

“Where am I?” Keith asked.

“Oh, um, the med bay… kind of, I guess,” Hunk offered. “You were a little banged up after everything, and we wanted to make sure you weren’t too hurt or anything. Lance, especially, was pretty vocal about that.”

Keith turned back to him, his eyes narrowed. “So I’m back on your ship then?”

“Well, it’s not really my ship,” Hunk said, not meeting his gaze. “But, yeah, you’re in the Castle of Lions… again.”

Keith couldn’t help but let out a small whine of despair at that, his eyes closing.

He waited for the other boy to say something, give him the false reassurance that those in this damned place seemed to love so much.

But there was none.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, Hunk seemed to simply be watching him patiently, concern coloring his gaze, but nothing else. It was… almost comforting.

“I should let the others know you’re awake,” Hunk said, walking towards the discarded paladin helmet on a nearby bench.

Keith tracked him with his eyes, staying stock still.

He was back on the castle. A prisoner. _Again_.

He had been _so close_.

…Now what?

Hunk cleared his throat after relaying a quick message to his comrades.

“They should, uh- they should be here pretty soon.” The taller boy seemed to consider him carefully for a moment, his eyes going to the collar at Keith’s throat.

Reflexively Keith brought his hand up to his neck, as if to hide the collar that marked him.

The collar… that’s how they had gotten him. He felt anger and grief well up at the thought.

All that planning, all that effort, and he was still brought down by the one thing that sealed his fate. There were times when he wished he could tear his neck bloody to pry it off.

“In the meantime, I think I can help you,” Hunk offered, almost uncertainly.

Keith didn’t move as Hunk approached him slowly.

“I can uh- if you want to maybe sit down over there, that could help?” the paladin said, pointing to one of the benches surrounding the area.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, but he found no ill will in the human’s earnest expression. Slowly he moved around the larger boy and made his way to the bench. It was open, so at the very least this didn’t trap him in the same way a chair might.

He sat gingerly and watched as Hunk followed him. He pulled back in surprise as Hunk invaded his personal space slightly, leaning forward to stare at the collar again.

Keith barred his teeth in an obvious threat, but the larger boy didn’t seem to notice.

“That thing’s pretty sturdy, huh,” Hunk murmured.

Keith’s brow furrowed. What was he meaning? The collar?

He doubted he was talking about the bench. Keith had no illusions about his size or weight. His sitting on it would hardly be impressive. So the collar seemed most likely.

It was made of smooth silver metal, welded together as to not be easily snapped apart. Keith didn’t know what else Hunk may have expected however. Slave collars looked much the same throughout the universe.

“Hang on a second,” Hunk said, straightening up again, “I think there are some basic tools in here, in case the pods ever needed some work, so maybe…”

Keith frowned at that. Tools?

He watched in curiosity as Hunk pulled a few instruments from a compartment under the other bench.

“There it is!” the other boy cried in triumph, turning to Keith with a huge grin. “This should work.”

Suddenly, Hunk was in his space again, leaning forward to touch his collar.

Keith pulled back with a snarl, hand coming up again to protect himself.

This time, the other boy seemed to notice.

Hunk looked up, eyes questioning as they met Keith’s. It took a moment as the look slowly dissolved and Hunk’s mouth opened slightly, eyes widening with realization. He retracted his hand slightly.

“Are you- Is it okay if I touch this?” Hunk asked. “I promise I won’t hurt you or anything.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at that. But after a momentary stare down, he nodded carefully.

It had been years since someone had last touched his collar, especially with such restraint. It was… odd. Unpleasant, certainly, but more on account of the principle of the thing, than anything Hunk was doing.

Hunk worked quickly and smoothly, causing Keith to wonder just what he was doing.

There was a quick, loud, snap, like a chain breaking apart, and Keith tensed.

But then, that so familiar weight was suddenly being lifted from his neck as Hunk slowly pulled the pieces of metal apart.

Keith’s breath caught, and he had to stop himself from immediately grabbing at his throat. The collar had been there for so long, it felt… wrong, somehow, that it was gone. His throat suddenly felt vulnerable. Naked. Raw.

( _Free_ , a traitorous voice in Keith’s head whispers.)

This- this wasn’t actually happening, was it? Any moment now the collar would be replaced. With something worse, with something- something-

Except there wasn’t anything.

Hunk straightened, holding the twisted piece of metal in his hand, and smiling down at him.

“There, that’s gotta be better, right?”

Keith stared up at him, mouth open and eyes wide with shock, as he slowly dared to bring his hand back up to his neck. He was met with only the feeling of matted fur and years old scars, no trace of smooth metal to be found.

He was reeling, mind screeching to a desperate halt, even as it tried to run at a hundred miles an hour.

“You took it off?” Keith managed to choke out.

“Yeah,” Hunk said with a shrug, though he looked worried. “Uh, that’s okay, right? I mean, I assumed you wouldn’t want-”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Keith breathed, his voice so sincere it was almost painful to express. “ _I_ \- thank you.”

The paladin gave him a nervous smile, tapping his thumbs together. “You’re-uh- welcome? It’s no big deal really.”

Keith kept his hand at his throat, staring blankly down at the ground, his breathing measured. There was a stretch of silence for a long moment, when the door slid open.

“Keith!” Lance cried, scrambling into the room, long legs anything but graceful. “You’re okay!”

Keith looked up in surprise, but when Lance rushed up to him, the Galran pulled away, baring his teeth in a clear threat. Lance stopped short, hands still slightly raised.

Keith tried to hide the obvious hurt in his eyes, but considering how Lance’s expression dropped almost instantly, turning to guilt, he doubted he succeeded.

He wanted to like Lance, he really did. Lance had been kind to him, had told him about Earth, made him feel really and truly _safe_. Like someone _cared_. But in the end, the other boy had still helped drag him back to his own imprisonment. The Blue Lion had even shot at him in the asteroid belt.

It felt like betrayal, betrayal from the one person that Keith had actually considered trusting aboard this ship. Had considered trusting in a long time. Keith didn’t know what else he would have expected, but that didn’t stop it from hurting.

“Keith, I’m so sorry, dude,” Lance said, voice weak. “I- we didn’t know what else to _do_. You _stole_ one of the _lions_. That’s- kind of a big deal.”

Despite the words, Lance barely sounded as if he believed the flimsy excuse himself.

Keith couldn’t continue to look at Lance, it left something empty and yawning in his chest, yet sped his heart up considerably, and he’d rather not face that. Instead, he turned to Hunk, his expression carefully schooled.

“You removed my collar,” Keith said, voice questioning. “Why?”

Hunk opened his mouth to reply, but before he could another voice answered him.

“Because we agreed upon it.”

Keith turned sharply to see the princess standing in the doorway, in full battle armor, gaze conflicted.

Keith felt a snarl pull at his lips. “Why?” he demanded, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. “Why get rid of the one thing that controls me?”

Now that the shock of his new ‘freedom’ had dissipated slightly, he was able to think a bit clearer. It made little sense for the paladins or the Alteans to remove his color. It was what kept him there, what had brought him back. To remove it was to give up the thing that kept him under their subjugation.

Not to mention, he didn’t trust the Altean princess as far as he could throw her. If ‘Hunk’ had removed his collar on her orders, then there had to be something else to it.

The other paladins and Coran followed in after her, their approach a bit more cautious.

“You are not a slave here,” Allura replied softly. “We should have removed it from the beginning. Instead, we acted selfishly and out of fear… I am sorry.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Keith sneered. “After you used it to drag me back here, you expect me to believe that you’re suddenly remorseful?”

The princess’s eyes alit with anger at that, but it was the Black Paladin that answered him.

“We understand that you don’t trust us,” he said, eyes meeting Keith’s head on. “We don’t expect that to change overnight. But…,” he glanced over at Lance, then the smaller paladin next to him, “we can’t expect you to trust us, if we don’t trust you.”

“Trust?” Keith scoffed. “Why, after everything, would you decide that you want to trust me now? I’m still Galra,” he reminded them, raising his chin in challenge.

“That doesn’t matter,” the black paladin replied. “It never did. But if we’re going to work together as a team, then we need to trust each other.”

Keith raised a brow at that. “Team?” he repeated incredulously.

“Oh yeah,” Lance said, giving him an awkward smile. “You’re the Red Paladin! Congratulations.”

“The red… what?” Keith asked, turning to look at the one who had removed his collar, Hunk, and then towards the princess.

The princess took a deep breath when his eyes landed on her, steeling herself.

“The Red Lion chose you as its pilot,” she said.

Keith’s eyes widened. “But I- I didn’t- the lion just-”

“Let you fly it,” Hunk cut in. “Trust me dude, that wouldn’t have happened if Red hadn’t chosen you. And we’ve been looking for someone to pilot the Red Lion for a while now.” He smiled. “I guess that’s you.”

Keith stared at him. “Me,” he repeated blankly.

“The lions choose their paladins, and the Red Lion chose you,” Shiro said. “That makes you a paladin of Voltron.” He smiled. “Welcome to the team.”

“Voltron,” Keith says, and he’s fairly certain that his brain disconnected from the rest of his body.

Lance snickered. “Oh yeah, that’s going to take some getting used to.”

“We can work out the specifics later,” Allura said. “But for now, come eat. You must be hungry.”

She turned and strode out of the room, Coran and the small paladin following after her.

“Don’t worry,” Hunk said, and Keith stumbled a bit, glancing behind him in panic as he and Lance ushered him forward, the Black Paladin in front of them, “it’ll be great! Uh, probably.”

“Now come on before we all die of starvation,” Lance insisted from the other side of him.

The two of them practically pushed him from the room, and began all but dragging Keith down the hall.

He was still reeling. First the healing pod, then the collar, now, he’s a paladin of one of the most powerful myths in the universe… it was a bit much to process.

As he tried to catch up though, tried to wrap his mind around the floor suddenly dropping out from under him, Keith could only really get one thought out- Nothing would ever be the same.

And as scary as that should have been- it was far more exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was an explanation for this existing, but there really isn't. The idea was stuck in my head so I wrote it. Sort of a 'what if' story of what if Keith was raised as a Galran instead of a human and aware of his heritage, but the slavery thing was also thrown in there for a) plot device purposes, and b) I actually find it kind of feasible that the Galra would be total dicks to people who weren't 'pure blooded'. 
> 
> If anyone is jumping down here for more explanation on the warnings: General abuse is alluded to throughout the story, and sexual abuse is directly referenced but never seen. 
> 
> Also, for the record, I love Shiro and Allura. If they seem a bit cruel here, it isn't my intention or theirs. They're simply a bit lost on how the handle the situation. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
